


Maybes

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney, Robin and Ted contemplate telling Lily and Marshall about their newfound relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic

“When are we gonna tell them?” That was Robin’s voice, coming from the vicinity of Ted’s belly. Barney and Ted shared an incredulous look. “We’ve got to tell them,” she insisted, sitting up and letting the sheet slide from her body. “Lily will be disappointed with us, and she’ll give me puppy dog eyes. I hate it when she does that."

“If we tell them,” Ted said reasonably, “Marshall will tell half his office and Lily’ll start putting pamphlets under the door.”

“Pamphlets?” asked Robin.

“She can get a little judgy about these things,” Barney admitted. “Have you ever her lecture about the RIGHT way to engage in a three-way?”

“Really?” Robin asked Ted.

“Yep.” He gestured, urging her to come closer and rest on his chest. Barney took the other shoulder and they rested together. “And who nees to know about the best thing that’s happened to us? Not my mom.”

“Or my mom,” Barney shuddered.

“Or my dad,” Robin added.

“So let’s keep things the way they are.”

It sounded good to Robin, and so did Barney’s next suggestion. “Naked lunch, anyone?”


End file.
